This invention concerns improvements in and relating to emitters, particularly, but not exclusively, to emitters for indicating their position to a remote location.
In many cases it is desirable to locate an item or person who has in some way become separated from their expected location. For instance, it is desirable to be able to locate a person separated from a sea-going vessel when that vessel sinks or the person is swept overboard. Other applications may include detecting a person lost in a remote location on land and/or a piece of equipment for which remote detection is desirable.
The present invention aims to provide a more readily detectable emitter which is highly portable, reliable and suitable for continuous use without interfering with every day activities.